Una gran caida
by DiscordNero
Summary: Naruto espera rencontrarse con sus seres queridos nueva mente pero por alguna extraña razón termina cayendo desde una gran altura en un nuevo mundo NarutoxHarem
1. Chapter 1

Buenas aquí con un nuevo proyecto siendo esta vez un crossover de Naruto y Mlp pero para esto me tomare unas libertades que será las siguientes y en numeradas.

1._ No seguiré la línea temporal de la serie mlp, después del capítulo The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone. Ya que este lugar es donde se desarrolla la primera parte de la historia

2._La CMC tendrán 18 y sus hermanas entre 23 a 26 ya que incluir un harem a las CMC es algo complicado por este detalle, pero como dije arriba me tomare libertades (PD: Naruto tendrá 25).

3._Sere sincero naruto me es el mayor de mis problemas, ya que la idea de la llegada me resulto fácil pero no la aventura que tendrá ya que seré sincero en la escala de poder naruto está al tope, talvez discord este a la par por tales cosas como la creación y destrucción del espacio tiempo, pero no pienso darle de enemigos nuevos seres o un oc que le de batalla, así que esta será 100 porciento aventura y un 10% de acción

4._Y este es más importante que otros, el mundo de EQG no existe, pero las dazzlings y Sunset Shimmer estarán pero no serán villanas ojo con este detalle, ya que mi deseo es darles papeles en la guardia de celestia y luna.

5._La apariencia de las ponys y naruto aquí si me partí el coco e incluso le pedí a unos amigos la opinión y llegue a la siguiente decisión de personajes y opte por esta imagen:

goo . gl /tkgOaO (Recorte el link en google para que no piensen que gano dinero con el trabajo de otra persona además es más cómodo copiarlo así, que poner un link de 100 caracteres)

Usando de referencia el modelo Numero 4 o 3(a gusto del lector) y por motivos más fáciles para mi naruto tendrá las mismas características que la imagen se explicara de por qué el cambio, aunque es el mismo método del espejo a mlp a EQG.

Y bueno eso será todo acepto sugerencias y chicas para el harem de naruto eso si no esperen que sea como otros que con solo verlo se enamoran aunque soy también realista hay casos así, pero en general naruto le paliara para enamorar a más de una pony.

Una gran caída

Naruto Uzumaki séptimo hokage se encontraba dando sus últimas palabras para sus familiares y amigos. Donde muchos de ellos eran el actual octavo hokage konohamaru, hijos y amigos que todavía seguían con vida.

Me alegra que estén aquí

-Boruto, como está tu padre- Hablo konohamaru tomando la atención de todos los presentes en la sala de la casa de naruto que compartió con su esposa hinata hasta su muerto años atrás.

-Mal su corazón está débil, tía sakura está haciendo lo que puede pero ya le he pedido que si su corazón se detiene que no haga nada. Esas palabras dolieron, Naruto Uzumaki fue un líder, hombre y padre admirable, claro no fue perfecto pero intento serlo.

Las lágrimas no paraban, aunque las más afectada por todo esto era la hija menor de Naruto Himawari y Boruto no se quedaba atrás pero mantenía la compostura, la cual se perdió al ver a su padre, Boruto tomo un bandana antigua la cual era un recuerdo de la primera persona que reconoció a su padre y la bandana de su madre junto a la bufanda que su padre atesoraba tanto y fue el regalo que inicio su vida con su madre.

Para naruto todo a su alrededor perdió brillo al poco tiempo el sonido desapareció, y solo estaba el en una infinita oscuridad, la cual duro poco ya que una luz se veía al horizonte, el sonriendo se acercó a aquella luz, donde se reuniría con su amada esposa.

Un en vez de rencontrarse con su esposa se encontraba cayendo a gran velocidad al suelo, dando honor a su leyenda trazo una serie señor, después tomo aire y soltó una ráfaga de viento suavizando la caída.

Una vez tocando tierra firme, naruto respiro y observo su entorno y después el mismo dándose un susto por lo que veían sus ojos su piel ahora era anaranjada, y no solo eso explorándose noto que sus oídos ya no eran como tal, ahora eran una especie de orejas, sus ropas le recordaban a su juventud a la edad de 25 años (la ropa es la de boruto the movie) aun con sus dudad decidió explorar su alrededor visualizando unas construcciones a lo lejos, a poso firme tomo rumbo a Griffonstone.

Había pasado 4 horas desde que tomo rumbo Asia la ciudad aun que inmediatamente noto dos cosas, su chakra estaba como en su mejor momento, y kurama se encontraba en estado de hibernación, en ese estado no podría hablar con él pero con todo lo que estaba pasando tenia alguien que le hiciera compañía.

Llegando a la entrada nota que esta ciudad se llamaba Griffonstone, bueno si se le podía llamar ciudad a ese lugar, tiendas, casas carosas, todo destruido, regado y en términos simple era un basurero.

Aunque el aspecto de la ciudad le llamo la atención, también le llamo la atención sus habitantes a simple vista serian confundido con personas, pero avía un detalle y esas eran sus alas de halcón que tenían, decir que era raro para él es decir mucho, ya que palio con cadáveres reanimados, animales que le triplican el tamaño, y con personas que podían desaparecer el mundo si quisieran, pero esto se llevó las palmas aun que, a su mente vinieran recuerdo de gente usando jutsus para crear alas, estas eran demasiado reales y no notaba ni resto de chakra, si sin duda callo desde muy alto.


	2. Desde muy alto

-una gran caída-

Naruto no savia que pensar esas personas tenían alas, su ciudad era un basurero y por último sentía que todas las personas sentían odio, tristeza y desesperación. Esto le inquieto ya que verlo en una persona era normal pero, en todo un pueblo eso era real mente malo.

Mientras caminaba noto unas casas que estaban mejor que las otras, no eran la gran cosa pero se notaba la diferencia, pensó que esta gente tenía más dinero que las otras pero cambio de parecer al ver a una chica cargando unas maderas y clavos para ayudar a una pareja de ancianos con su hogar. Lo que vio le lleno de alegría ya que alguien trataba de hacer el cambio en este pueblo.

La chica deja la madera recargada en una pared mientras agarraba una para comenzar a tapar lo que era un agujero enorme en la pared, aunque esto sele complicaba ya que aún que media 1:70 y era fuerte necesitaba alguien que sujetará el tablón de madera. Realmente eso la desesperaba ya que nadie le ayudaba o eso pensó asta que vio dos brazos superando el tablón, ladino la cabeza para encontrarse con un poni de color naranja con su melena rubia, aún que no le molesto ya que al parecer le quería ayudar así que sin preguntar comenzó a reparar el agujero de la pared lo cual le llevó una hora en terminar el trabajo y los dos ya descansando la chica decidió presentarse.

—Gracias por tu ayuda, sin ti no hubiera acabado en tan poco tiempo, por cierto me llamo Gilda— la grifo se presentó mientras se sentaba en los escalones de la casa que acaban de reparar.

—No fue nada, me gusta ayudar a las personas que lo necesitan y mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki dattebayo—

Naruto y Gilda estuvieron conversando un tiempo hay fue donde Naruto se enteró de los problemas de Griffonstone, y un poco de su historia, también la ayuda que recibió de parte de dos amigas para tratar de hacer el cambio.

—Deacuerdo está decidido, Gilda tienes clavos de sobra—

—¿He? Si la comunidad compro pero nadie les da uso así que se los pedí, están a dos cuadras en unos baldes de madera —

Gilda sin duda no sabía por qué le preguntó eso, le pareció raro que caminara a la mitad de la avenida y puso sus dedos en forma de Cruz, la verdad Gilda lo tomo de a loco e no era la única ya que todos los grifos lo veían como si un payaso se tratara o eso era asta que escucharon —kage bushin no jutsu —una cortina de humo se hizo presente pero como apareció también se avía disipado dando a cono ser un pequeño ejército de 100 rubios.

Sin duda todos los griffos no cabían en sí, habían escuchado de un lago que clonaba a la gente pero que un poni terrestre lo haga ya era para darles un infarto.

—Ok chicos 25 de ustedes vayan por los clavos y las maderas que se puedan usar.— Dijo Naruto recibiendo un hi de parte de un grupo de clones que se dedicaron hacer sus deberes.

—otro grupo de 25 vaya al bosque y consiga más madera el resto divisase y comiencen con las reparaciones—

Un sonoro gritó se escucho y los ponis rubios comenzaron con los trabajos de reparación, todos los habitantes de Griffonstone les impacto ver a un joven que no era de su comunidad asiendo mucho por ellos y poco a poco algunos grifos compensaron ayudar en las reparaciones.

El día estaba llegando a su fin y con ello el trabajo aún con el poco material que avía se logró reparar la zona residencial.

—Bueno y con eso son todas las casas hehe—gritó uno de los ponis antes que los demás compensarán a desaparecer en cortinas de humo

—No sé cómo haces eso pero gracias—Dijo un grifo adulto

Los grifos comenzaron agradecerle ya que grasias a joven el pueblo lucia mejor y las casas de todos están reparadas no hubo tiempo de un festejo ya que todos cansados decidieron retirarse a sus aposentos.

—He Naruto ven a mi casa estoy seguro que por ser nuevo no tienes donde quedarte ¿ verdad?—Comentó Gilda

—La verdad estás en lo cierto y lamentablemente no tengo dinero para pagarte el hospedaje —

—¡Estas loco no, no me tienes que pagar nada desde ase un mes que trato que todos ayuden o seles quite lo amargados y por si fuera poco reconstruyes nuestros hogares siendo solo un turista es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti—

Gilda y Naruto llegaron a una casa de dos pisos, Gilda le propuso que durmiera en la cama y ella en el sofá lo cual Naruto rechazó después de una pequeña discusión Gilda aceptó la condición de Naruto.

Ya entrada la noche un Naruto viendo hacia el techo solo pensó una cosa definitiva mente calla desde muy alto.


End file.
